


Stress Reliever

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with some plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is stressed out. Tom knows exactly what to do about that;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this after a terribly, stressful day at work, I felt like I needed this just as much as Bill, if not more! I hope somebody else gets a stress reliever out of this too;)

“Are you okay?”

It was the first time that Tom had spoken the words today, although Bill had been expecting them much sooner. He could feel Tom feeling his stress and Tom had been sending him worried glances all afternoon, his soft, honey brown eyes silently searching him out. Bill had sent him an affirmative nod everytime, but he knew it wasn't confirmation enough for a knowing twin.

“I'm...” Bill took a deep breath and let it out with a frown, “I will be.”

Tom's hand reached over across the gearshift and his warm palm settled on Bill's thigh before squeezing softly. “It's been a long day.”  
“Tell me about it.” Bill murmured. His hands were tight on the steering wheel and he could all but feel the muscles in his shoulders straining from being held taut. He felt tired, and stretched thin. He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and never get back up for at least a week.

There was so much going on at the moment, and so many things that needed his attention. If it wasn't filming for DSDS, it was something about album. If not their professional lives, it was something more personal, right down to one of their little dackels being ill. Lately, it was a never ending cycle of problems and Bill was a little glad that they weren't so much in the spotlight as a year or so ago.

This afternoon, they had spent all day at the studio with Georg and Gustav and the producers. _Another_ problem had arisen and the release of the album had been set back _again_. Upon coming to this conclusion, Bill had quietly excused himself, holding his composure together until he reached the bathroom. Tom hadn't followed him, but when Bill had returned with a bit of smeared makeup, Bill had seen his twin's concern sky rocket. Now that they were alone, Bill felt more calm, but a little more prone to a sudden outburst at the slightest provocation. 

“It's all going to work out.” Tom's low, soft voice accompanied the massage of his fingers over Bill's thigh. 

Bill took another deep breath. “Sometimes, I feel like we're never going to get through this.”

“In a year, we'll look back and see that all the time was worth the effort.” Tom insisted. 

Bill knew his brother was just trying to look on the optimistic side, and usually Bill tried to do the same, but today he didn't have any energy left for positive thinking. Sensing Bill's despair, Tom patted his leg and said, “It'll look better in the morning. Let's just get home, eat something, shower, and get to bed.”

Bill nodded and pursed his lips. He couldn't trust his voice by this point and he focused on getting them home. 

When they climbed out of the Audi, Tom immediately rounded the car to grab Bill's hand and lead him to the front steps. He pulled out his own keys and unlocked the front door, dutifully resetting the alarm system. Once they were inside, Bill followed him to the kitchen. 

“Let's see what we have.” Tom said, already perusing the refrigerator. “Leftover pasta. Leftover pizza...”

The click of nails over hardwood and the excited panting of the dogs interrupted Tom, and Bill sighed. “They need let out.” He said needlessly but in a groan. He absolutely adored their dogs, but sometimes they really were like children, needing constant care and attention. 

“I'll get them.” Tom volunteered. 

“You don't have to...” Bill said, leaning down to rub at the head of the dog who nosed him in the leg and beat him with his tail. 

“Its fine.” Tom said casually. “You start eating. You haven't had anything all day and you're skinny enough as it is.”

“I'm not a twig anymore.” Bill protested, glancing down at his body. 

“Gonna flex your muscles too?” Tom asked, throwing him a grin with a twinkle in his eyes. “Now that you have some?”  
Bill huffed but sat down at the table. “Pizza is fine, thank you.”

Tom grabbed a plate down from the shelf and loaded it down before handing it to Bill. 

“I don't think I can eat  _all_ of this, Tom.” Bill said, doubtfully, looking at the pile before him. 

Tom scoffed. “You're hungrier than you think.” He didn't give Bill another second to argue as he turned and whistled to the dogs. 

Bill watched him go, the dogs racing behind. Tom cooed to them and rubbed behind their ears as he put on the leashes of two dogs and led them out the door. 

Bill looked back at his plate and his stomach grumbled loudly, as if agreeing with Tom. “Fine. You win.” Bill muttered and grabbed at the first piece of pizza. 

By the time Tom made it back with the last of the dogs, there was hardly a scrap left on the plate. Tom raised a brow as he made his way back into the kitchen. 

“Wow.... Told you so.”

Bill shrugged and sat back with a groan. “I feel fat now.”

“You'll never be fat.” Tom told him before he leaned in and rubbed at the corner of Bill's mouth. “You got some here.” Bill flicked his tongue out and licked at his lower lip before nipping at Tom's thumb. Tom grinned back at him and pounced in for a kiss. “You taste good.” He murmured against Bill's lips. 

“I haven't brushed my teeth since this morning, Tom.” Bill said, pushing back. “I probably taste like breakfast this morning, stale coffee, and like a million cigarettes.”

Tom shrugged, and gave him a lopsided smile. 

“Are you gonna get something to eat?” Bill asked. 

“Yes, and then I'm getting you a bath.” Tom informed him as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet. 

“Oh really?” Bill asked. “And when did you decide that?”

“Right now.” Tom said getting out his own pizza and sitting down next to Bill. “Then a massage.” He added. 

Bill couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. “Well,” He said, sitting back and biting shyly at his lower lip, “What's all this special treatment for?”

“Do I need a reason to pamper the person I love?” Tom asked. 

Bill felt his smile widen, and his heart fluttered quickly. He couldn't help the warm, fuzzy sensation that he got in his stomach whenever Tom chose to be romantic. No one else could treat him like Tom. No one else could love him so fully and completely, so  _good._

“I love you.” He whispered, his eyes stinging as Tom glanced over at him with an adorable smile. Tom reached over and laced his fingers through Bill's, saying, “I love you too, Bibi.”

Tom finished his food and they sat quietly together until Tom pushed back from the table and pulled Bill after him. Bill followed Tom to the bathroom where Tom sat at the edge and began to run the water. He held his hand under the flow for several seconds, testing the temperature to make sure it was just right. 

Bill leaned in the doorway, watching Tom's preparations adoringly. Already, he was forgetting about the day's stress and Tom had just begun his “special treatment.” Bill was certain that by the time he fell asleep, he wouldn't even remember what stress meant. 

Tom stirred a liquid into the water that he informed Bill was supposed to relax and then a few salts that made the bathroom smell like roses and lilacs. 

At last, Tom stepped back and cast Bill a twinkling eye, “Okay, get naked.”

Bill bit at his lower and stepped forward. He tugged off his shirt and opened his pants slowly. He could feel Tom's eyes on him all the while and he couldn't help the arousal that trickled down into his stomach. By the time he had his pants and boxers stripped off, he was at half mast. He looked up at Tom and felt his cheeks heat when Tom smirked at him. 

“Fuck off.” Bill whispered, but the words didn't have much ire. 

“Get in.” Tom jabbed a thumb at the tub, his smile spreading. “I want to make sure I got the temperature right.”

Bill stuck one foot in and sighed at the enveloping warmth. “It's just right.” He said, pulling his other foot in and sinking down into the water. He could practically feel his limbs go boneless the moment he relaxed in the water. “Ahh...” He sighed.

“Good?” Tom asked.

“Yes, God, yes.” Bill moaned. 

“Okay. Good. Enjoy.” Tom said, and stepped towards the door.

“You're leaving?” Bill asked, sitting up fast enough to make the water slosh precariously towards the sides.

Tom stopped at the door, his smirk returning. “Well, I'm not getting in. For one, there's not enough room. And secondly, I don't really wanna be swimming in cum-infested water.”

Bill sent him a glare that was lacking in strength before sinking back down. “I wasn't that hard.” He muttered. 

“Relax.” Tom insisted. “I'll be back to get you.” He was gone before he could see the way that statement made Bill's eyes flare. 

Bill laid back in the tub and closed his eyes. He was frustrated when his mind immediately went back to all of his responsibilities and problems. He gave a annoyed sigh and opened his eyes. Tom's plan of getting him to relax would never work if he kept thinking about all the things that had him stressed out in the first place. He had to think about something else. 

Bill closed his eyes again and bit down on his lip as he imagined that Tom had stayed in the bathroom with him. He imagined him washing his back and hair, his fingers scraping deliciously over his scalp, his lips kissing along Bill's mouth and neck. Then he would wash lower, his hands rubbing over Bill's pecs, then his stomach, and then...

Bill sucked in a breath, his eyes popping open. He glanced down and found his erection almost fully hard now, the hard tip almost poking out of the water. Bill remembered Tom's statement about “cum-infested water” and cringed. 

Bill managed to make it through the rest of the bath without making it true and when Tom returned, his erection was more under control. When he stood from the bath, however, his cock was still half-hard. 

Tom smiled as he draped a towel around Bill's shoulders. He kissed Bill's lips softly and dragged his finger along the underside of Bill's cock. “Another one of your problems I'm gonna have to fix tonight.” He murmured. 

“Yes, please,” Bill whispered, his hips inclining towards Tom's fleeting touch. Tom pulled back hand back and chuckled as Bill's disappointed sigh. 

“Come on. Get dried off.” Tom said, dragging the towel over Bill's head and scrubbing at his long, blonde locks until Bill squealed. 

After Bill was dry, Tom led him out of the bathroom, stating with a waggle of his brows, “Massage time.”

Bill eagerly laid down on the bed on his stomach as Tom's hands settled over his shoulders. His hands were strong from years of guitar playing and his fingers kneaded into Bill's shoulders, rubbing away knots and tension. Bill sighed and groaned, unable to suppress sounds of pleasure as Tom massaged away what stress was left. Tom's hands moved slowly down his back, his thumbs dragging firmly along his lower back until Bill arched and groaned. 

“Feels good?” Tom asked, sounding slightly amused at Bill's exclamations.

“Yes.” Bill returned. “I should let you do this more often.”

Tom chuckled softly and his hands moved down lower, over Bill's ass. “Got any tension down here?” He teased, his fingers squeezing over the round, taut globes of flesh. 

“Oh...” Bill whispered as Tom's fingers dipped down into his cleft, almost grazing his entrance. “Tom..”

“Is that a yes?” Tom murmured, his mouth dipping down to accompany his hands. His breath washed over Bill's tailbone, spreading down between his buttocks with sweet warmth. 

“Oh, yes,” Bill panted, “I think I need it down here... a lot.”

“Mmm.” Tom returned, his lips kissing downwards as his firm hands spread him. Bill moaned quietly, shifting his knees under him to lift himself towards Tom's pleasuring mouth. He gasped as Tom's lips pressed against his entrance, planting half a dozen kisses there before his tongue slid out. Bill pressed his forehead against the mattress as Tom began to lick slowly, swirling his tongue around Bill's hole. The flesh quivered, slowly opening in response to the hot, wet sensation. 

“Tom, oh, please...” Bill whispered. He didn't have any resistance or endurance tonight. He just needed it. He needed Tom to give it to him. As if sensing that, Tom pushed his tongue forward, pressing it into the tiny space. His tongue undulated slowly inside, squirming all the way into Bill's tight, little hole. Bill moaned and spread his knees wider. He curled his fingers around the sheets and held on as Tom pressed his tongue in deep and sealed his mouth around the entrance. Bill's back arched and he cried out in a high, quavering tone as Tom sucked and thrust his tongue inside. He found Bill's prostate easily and thrilled his tongue over it, making Bill shudder. 

“Tom, oh, Tom..” Bill groaned, his hips rocking back towards Tom's face. Tom grasped his buttocks and spread his buttocks wide to thrust his tongue in deep. “Tom, oh, its... its so good..” Bill gasped, smashing his face into the mattress, and tearing at the sheets. His cock which had been perking up ever since the prelude of the bath eagerly rose to full hardness, throbbing up against his stomach within seconds of Tom's tongue slithering into him. He reached down and grabbed at it, overwhelmed by desire. He wanted it, and he wanted it this instant. 

Tom's mouth moved away and he flexed his fingers over Bill's buttocks. “Are you touching yourself?” He asked, sounding almost incredulous. 

Bill quickly yanked his hand from his erection, his cheeks suddenly flaming. “No.” He whispered, sounding too guilty for it to be the truth. They never really had to resort to masturbation when they were with each other unless it was about performing for the other, but Bill was overcome. 

“Turn over.” Tom said, suddenly, his hands falling away. 

Bill rolled over slowly, his cheeks still on fire. Tom leaned over him and dragged Bill's face towards his own. “I want you to tell me what you want, Bill.” He said, seriously. “I'm not teasing or playing games tonight. If you want it now, tell me.” 

Bill swallowed and nodded slowly. “Sorry.”

“Its okay. I'm just...” Tom frowned for a second. “I want to take care of you tonight.” He stroked a loving hand over Bill's cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Bill felt his heart squeeze, a warmth spreading through his chest. He didn't think it was possible to love someone more than he loved his Tomi. 

“I'm ready now.” He murmured against Tom's retreating lips. His hazy, half-lidded eyes met Tom's, “I want you now.” He lifted his legs slowly, pulling them taut against his sides. “No foreplay, no teasing. I just want you in me.”

Tom drew in a deep breath and Bill could see his nostrils flare, his eyes flash in the dimness of the room. “As you wish.” He returned, his voice husky. He moved around Bill's foot and got to the bedside table where the lube was kept. He returned with it in hand and poured some onto his fingertips. He leaned over Bill's spread body and lowered his hand to the wanting little entrance. He rubbed his fingers tips over Bill's hole and found little resistance. His fingers slipped in easily and Bill let out a sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Oh, Tomi... that's good.” He murmured as Tom's pushed two fingers into him, both of them pumping slowly. He muscles went lax against Tom's fingers as if they had a magic touch and Tom's fingertips speared deep. Bill moaned as Tom found his prostate and rubbed at it with a few quick strokes. Bill squirmed under Tom, and whispered, “More.”

Tom acquiesced quickly, a third finger pushing into Bill's yielding heat. Tom twisted his fingers back and forth, working Bill open quickly. Within a few seconds, he was gaping around the three fingers and panting, “Tom, please... it's enough.”

Tom pulled his fingers out and sat back to apply lube to himself. Bill watched with growing anticipation. His stomach was hot with arousal and everything was taut, aching and ready. He wanted Tom in him, for them to be connected, for them to rise to climax together. He needed this, needed it like air to breath.

Tom slicked his cock with a few quick pumps of his hand and moved back over Bill's prone body. He pressed his cockhead against Bill's entrance and lifted a hand to Bill's cheek, their eyes locked as he pushed forward. Bill moaned as Tom's stretched him for an instant before his body accepted the long, thick length. 

“Tomi...” He whispered as Tom pressed all the way in, his hips coming to rest against Bill's ass. “Oh, that feels so good.” He murmured, breathlessly. 

“It'll feel better, darling.” Tom returned, leaning down to kiss him. Bill grasped at his shoulders, his lips parting and his tongue darting out to dip into Tom's mouth. Tom surged forward, his mouth reacting quickly to Bill's desires. He pressed them close as he began to undulate his hips against Bill's ass. He pumped Bill full of his cock in quick, short thrusts, immediately going for his prostate. Bill sank his fingers into Tom's dark dreadlocks, wrapping his fingers around a few of them as their lips clashed together. He could hardly concentrate to kiss Tom with Tom's cock working so beautifully inside him, but he struggled for the connection. He wanted to touch Tom in every way possible. He needed to express just how much he loved how Tom was treating him, just how special Tom made him feel. 

Tom levered himself up on one elbow while his other hand stroked down Bill's side, petting over his hip and buttock. He clasped a hand over one cheek and pulled Bill up against his thrusting cock, seating himself even deeper in Bill's tight, wet heat. Bill moaned as Tom grazed his prostate, sending pleasure rolling through his stomach. He clenched down on Tom's cock, groaning loudly. 

“Fuck.” Tom muttered against Bill's mouth, his hips slowing. 

“What?” Bill panted, wiggling his hips against Tom in a demand for him to keep going. 

“Gonna fucking come.” Tom ground out, his hips coming to a complete halt. 

“What's wrong with that?” Bill asked, breathlessly. 

Tom pushed himself up on his hands and knees, breathing hard. His face was flushed and a few dreadlocks had come free from the hairband, falling over his forehead and cheekbones. “Wanted it to last a little longer than five seconds.”

“I don't care, Tomi.” Bill said, grabbing at Tom, to pull him back down. 

“I do.” Tom insisted, evading Bill's grasp. 

“You said no teasing.” Bill returned. 

“Come here.” Tom said, pulling out of Bill and shifting on the bed. Bill whined when their bodies disconnected, but quickly settled back down when Tom laid down beside him and pushed Bill onto his side. He grabbed Bill's leg and pulled it back up, nearly laying Bill out on top of him as he shifted his cock back between Bill's legs. Bill moaned as Tom went back into him, his hips undulating slowly this time. His cock ground right over Bill's prostate and Bill arched against him, reaching back to grab onto a handful of dreads again. 

“Oh, Tomi...” He whispered. He couldn't move to return the thrusts in this position, but he could hardly find the energy with Tom's cock dragging along his pleasure button. He lay weakly against Tom as Tom pushed into him with slow, but deliberate thrusts. Their heavy breaths punctuated the air, joined by soft moans and groans of desire. 

Tom kissed against Bill's neck, his nose buried in soft, wonderfully smelling, blonde hair as he worked into his twin, finding all the right spots to hit to make him cry out. Bill held onto Tom's hair and a rung of the headboard above him, bearing himself down on Tom's cock the best he could. He squeezed around Tom's with each thrust, his body shivering with each contact. 

“Oh, Tomi, I want it...” He whispered, his head turning, seeking out Tom's mouth. Tom lips quested along his neck and cheekbone, encountering the corner of Bill's full lips and kissing softly, “I know, baby.” He murmured. “I'm gonna get give it to you.”

Bill whimpered, begging, “Oh, please, Tom, please, I need it!”

“I know, I know...” Tom whispered, raggedly, his wet lips dragging over Bill's cheekbone in hot, erotic kisses. 

“Need it faster..” Bill groaned. 

“You want it faster?” 

“Yes! God, please, yes, please!” Bill cried out. 

Tom pushed him over onto his side, one leg still pulled up against his chest. Staying in him, Tom shifted up on top of him, and drove harder into him. Bill twisted his upper body, trying to keep his eyes on Tom. He reached his hand up, grasping Tom's cheek and a few of his dreadlocks as Tom drove into him. Their hazy eyes locked and Bill whimpered, his body drawing tight. 

“T-Tom...” He stuttered. He could feel his cock hard and raging against his stomach and his thigh, caught against the mattress. Each thrust chafed his cock along the sheets and he could hardly take the torturous sensation. “Oh, Tomi, yes!” He cried out as Tom slammed into him, harder now, driving at his prostate. He grasped Tom's dreads harder, pulling him down until Tom was braced with his hands on either side of Bill, their faces close. 

Tom brought them together, his hips slamming home before grinding down harder. Each single thrust was demanding, fully penetrative, and completely fulfilling. Each one pushed Bill closer and closer to the edge and their bodies were practically skidding over the sheets in tandem. Bill could feel his toes curling and he wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, but he kept them on Tom, looking into his lover's eyes as he felt the overwhelming pleasure encroaching upon him. 

“That's it.” Tom rasped, his eyes flashing with need. “Cum for me, baby.”

“Yes.” Bill whimpered, his body drawing achingly tight. He could feel his testicles drawing up against his body, his cock spasming with pleasure. The orgasm was coiling tightly in his stomach and he set all his concentration on the sensation of Tom hammering his prostate. He gasped, the air evaporating from his lungs as the felt the pleasure sharpen intensely. For a moment, he couldn't move, he was so bound by the pleasure. Then the spasms began, and he bucked beneath Tom, his body channeling all the pent up tension towards the demanding climax. His cum rushed from him, spilling from his tip in thick, hot streams. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. They were now squeezed shut and his mouth was stretched open. He could hardly utter a sound as the orgasm ravaged him from the inside out. 

Tom pushed into him only a few more times before Bill felt his semen flood into him, filling him up and then overflowing. The sensation only added to the last of the pleasurable spasms of his body and he sank to the sheets, feeling weak and sluggish. 

Tom sank down against him before rolling off to the side. They were both breathing hard and the sounds clashed in the otherwise silence of the room. 

“Oh..” Bill groaned quietly as he rolled over to face Tom. He body sang with the afterglow and he felt exhausted from the simple effort of turning over. “Talk about a stress reliever.” He said, sinking against Tom's chest. 

“That was the idea.” Tom laughed.

“It worked.” Bill croaked. 

Tom's chuckled again, his fingers petting over Bill's blonde mane. Bill snuggled against his chest and listened to Tom's heart beat slowly returning to its normal pace. “Thank you.” He murmured, tilting his head up to look at Tom who smiled softly. “Thank you for being the best twin on the earth.”

Tom shrugged. “I think you already have that position filled.”

Bill scoffed. “No, you're the best. You're sweet to me. You do things for me that no one else does.” He stroked a hand over Tom's chest. 

“No one else is allowed.” Tom said, pointing a finger. 

“See.” Bill said, smiling fondly. “That right there.”

“I didn't think possessive was that great of a trait.”

“No, its protective, that's what it is.” Bill said, grabbing at his finger and kissing the tip of it. “And I love you for it.”

“And I'll always love you, Bibi.” Tom murmured, pulling his finger back in return for his lips. 

Bill leaned into him, returning the affection. 

No matter what Tom said, Bill knew the truth. He had the best twin, the best lover. When the rest of the world didn't want to stop, Tom shut the door, and made it silent for him. When no one else could understand, Tom held him and listened. And when nothing else could make Bill calm, Tom came to him, and made him remember that there is always tomorrow, there is always another chance, a new day; and even if everything crashed down around them, they would still have the most important thing, the thing that would never disappear – each other. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though said in the story that Tom was the best twin in the world, I believe that I will always have the best twin although Tom and Bill are probably a close second;)


End file.
